Electronic cigarettes currently available on the market are an increasingly popular smoking alternative for users of traditional cigarettes. These cigarettes are designed to be stand alone products removing the need for packaging associated with a “pack” of cigarettes. Nevertheless, users tend to be both consumers of traditional and electronic cigarettes. A need therefore exists for a container to carry both types of smoking devices as well as provide additional features which will become apparent from the description provided below.